


Continuum

by emis1967shinyblackbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Just a little fun, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emis1967shinyblackbae/pseuds/emis1967shinyblackbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the bunker to find Cas going through Sam’s iPod and experiencing music Dean really wouldn’t want him to like. Although, if it makes Cas happy, then he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuum

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy song fic I wrote because I love Destiel and John Mayer. Here you go.

     Dean kicked the door open to the bunker, arms full of groceries keeping him from opening it properly. “CAS! SAM! I’m back with the food!” Dean called out, coming down the stairs. Sam and Cas were sitting in the library of the bunker, Sam on his laptop and Cas listening to something on some headphones. The eldest Winchester sat the plastic bags down and plagued the room. “Hey, what’s going on guys?” Sam glanced up from the laptop, “Oh nothing. I’m scanning all the headlines for a case.” Cas was too busy listening to whatever was going into the headphones to answer.  
      Dean moved to sit next to Cas and when he noticed Dean next to him, Cas looked up into the hunter’s eyes and smiled. “Hello Dean. It’s nice to have you back. I have noticed something about the music that humans make.” Dean made a straight face, fear bubbling into his gut as to what Cas has actually been listening to. “There are many different forms of music. Some are derogatory and rough, unpolished and lacking in actual artistic elements, and some are beautiful, gentle, and so full of meaning.” “Right Cas,” Dean said, “So how have you become so knowledgeable in music so quickly?”  
      Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out the device the headphones were attached to, Sam’s iPod. Dean rolled his eyes, his brother’s music choices being less than satisfactory in his opinion. “C’mon Cas, you think the stuff on there is good? It’s all gooey lovey crap that just comes off weak.” Sam flicked his eyes to his brother and glared at his comment but remained silent. The angel shook his head at his hunter, “No Dean. You don’t understand. All music is not based on how rock and roll it may seem or if it is good driving music. Take for instance this man, he writes ballads of love and his life and his trials. He understands what it means to be human and he writes songs that having vast meaning to him and those who listen to it.” Dean’s mouth stretched out straight. “Alright Cas, who is this great artist of yours?” Cas stood up and Dean followed suit, “His name is Mr. John Mayer and I am fond of his music.”  
      Sam smiled a little at his handy work, finally adapting someone around him to listen to anything that was written past ’89 and didn’t have intense heavy guitar riffs. Dean took a second to think, “I think I’ve heard of John Mayer. Curly headed kid, became popular in the earlier 2000s, was all over the radio, right?” Sam felt his eyes bulge, “Wow Dean, I’m impressed that you knew that music was even made in the early 2000s. I figured you thought it all stopped when the 90s started.” “Bite me, Sam. Ok, just because I’m not into it doesn’t mean that I don’t know it exists.” His older brother retorted. Cas was smiling at Dean for having known his new favorite singer. “His music is quite good. It makes much sense in the grand scheme of life. For a musician so famous, he is a very enlightened man.” Dean shrugged at his angel. Although he wished that Cas would be into rock as strongly as he was, but he would not stifle his new interest. In fact, the way Cas talked of this new music made Dean happy because the blue was pulsing in Cas’ eyes out of excitement and Dean was getting lost in the sight.  
      “Tell Dean what your favorite song from his is, Cas. I’m sure he’s curious.” Sam coaxed, getting up from his seat and taking the laptop with him. Sam knew what was about to happen and as much as he cared for the little angel and his brother, he was not really okay with seeing them all over each other just yet. “That is an excellent idea, Sam. Thank you.” Cas was grinning even harder as he watched the younger Winchester take his leave. He then whirled on Dean and said, “I like this song because it reminds me of you and I.”  
      Dean stood there as Cas started to sing to him, that raspy voice becoming so melodic over the lyrics.  
“No I’m not the man I used to be lately. See you met me at an interesting time. And if my past is any sign of your future, you should be warned before I let you inside. Hold on to whatever you find baby. Hold on to whatever will get you through. Hold on to whatever you find baby. I don’t trust myself with loving you.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hands, holding them gently and kept his gaze locked on those green orbs of Dean’s. They were filling with emotion, glimmering with amazement, and Cas could see himself in them, reflecting the feelings he felt for his hunter. Cas continued, “I will beg my way into your garden. I will break my way out when it rains. Just to get back to the place where I started so I can want you back all over again. Hold on to whatever you find baby. Hold on to whatever will get you through. Hold on to whatever you find baby. I don’t trust myself with loving you.” Dean was sure he was crying by now, and even though he hated to cry and show his vulnerability, he knew he couldn’t help but shed tears as his angel sang to him. “Who do you love? Boy I see through your love. Who do you love, me or the thought of me? Me or the thought of me? Hold on to whatever you find baby. Hold on to whatever will get you through. Hold on to whatever you find baby. I don’t trust myself with loving you. Hold on to whatever you find baby. Hold on to whatever will get you through. Hold on to whatever you find baby. I don’t trust myself with loving you. I don’t trust myself with loving you. I don’t trust myself with loving you. I don’t trust myself with loving you. I don’t trust myself with loving you.”  
      Dean was in tears, and rather than letting Cas say another word, he rushed forward and threw him into a tight hug. “I don’t trust myself with loving you either. I don’t want to hurt you Cas. You mean the world to me and I don’t want to hurt you. Ever.” Dean held Cas tighter than he has ever done before and rested his head on his shoulder. Cas was smiling lightly, “I know Dean. I don’t trust myself with loving you because the last thing on this that I ever want to do is hurt you. I love you Dean Winchester and that’s all I want to do is love you.” Dean let the hug stop and he backed up and brought Cas into a deep yet gentle kiss.  
      Just then, Sam came back into the room and noticed the kiss. He was embarrassed that he didn’t wait longer to ask his question, but he figured he had to get used to it eventually, so why not now? “Um… hate to interrupt guys, but can I have my iPod back now?”


End file.
